


Can we Keep Him?

by leafyxthiefy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Antok is a cute as fuck dad, Anything is possible, Author has no idea how the Blades of Marmora work, Author is also making up alien sounding names as they come up, Baby Keef, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Gen, I dont really know, In which Keith is found as a child in space, Internally at least, Kolivan is bad at feelings, Then again they may actually be real, alien names languages and food could possibly be real, and Kolivan is being difficult, author is winging the fuck out of this, be warned, but like there most likely is, im not sure if there will be any ship content, let us keep the kit, love him pls, nothing is established yet, will add more tags as they become relevant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafyxthiefy/pseuds/leafyxthiefy
Summary: Antok was supposed to go in and come back. Just as simple mission with a simple result that would go a long way in their fight.That mission did not include the kit Antok returned with.Kolivan is not amused and even less easy to sway. However, it's only a matter of time before Antok and the rest get him on their side.





	1. Meet the Kit

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a rough week and well here is the result, I need more dads of Marmora in my life okay.
> 
> I own nothing in regards to VLD, or any other referenced media. Enjoy!~

"What is that?"

Even though it was redundant of him to do so, Antok shifted his gaze away from the man before him. "Hm?"

"Do not play coy with me." his leader said, brows lowering over his eyes in a glare. "Explain."

Antok would have stalled for a few more ticks, but it seemed that the kit in his arms had a different idea.

"Miw!" he cried out, small chubby fingers extended towards Thace and shooting the curious Galra a wide grin and proceeding to chant. "Miw! Miw! Miw!"

"I think it's trying to tell us something." Regris mused, cradling his chin within his palm.

" _He_." Antok clarified before raising and lowering his shoulder in a shrug. "Though I doubt he's saying anything at all."

"Miew!" the kit was becoming frustrated now, propelling himself forward in Antok's hands and in Thace's direction. The kit's hands opened and closed with growing frustration that was beginning to show on his chubby face.

"Antok… is he supposed to turn that color?" Regris asked, brow furrowed.

"Oh no–" was all Antok was able to say before the little creature in his arms began to wail unhappily and trying with all his might to escape Antok's careful hold.

The other three Blade members winced and Regris actually raised his hands as if prepared to deal with an intruder alarm before he, too, realized that there was no immediate danger.

" _Antok._ " there was hardly any change in Kolivan's facial features and tone. But the slight inflection in his voice was easily picked up by Antok. His leader was not very happy at having been ignored.

Antok cradled the kit and rocked him as he had learned that this helped calm him in these bouts of rage, though it didn't always work immediately.

"I know he doesn't look like it, Kolivan, but he's a Galran kit, or at least some percentage." Antok began his explanation, "After I had made it through the base on section Y-3753, I made it back onto the ship and set course to the fake base, as a… Oh you know why, it was all noted in my report."

"Yes. I read your report." Kolivan agreed, though no less unamused. "And nowhere in that report did you mention this interloper."

The kit had calmed by then, entertaining himself by sucking on his hand, even though his large violet eyes remained on Thace.

"He isn't an interloper Kolivan." Antok sighed. Not voicing out the reason  _why_  he had kept the kit off of his report in the first place. "After being sure that I was not being followed, I set off again and a ship appeared on my radar. It was emitting a distress call."

"Antok, we do not answer distress calls. To do such–"

"It was a Blade distress call." Antok cut in. Frown pulling at his lips. "It was faint, nowhere near enough power in its frequency to reach headquarters. There were no other ships out there, I made sure it was clear before I set foot on the vessel."

"Which agent was it?" Thace asked, shifting his gaze from Antok down to the child in his arms.

Antok shook his head minutely, "No way to tell, there was no Blade on sight, nothing was left behind except this kit."

"So they just left him there?" the alarm and volume in his voice wasn't appreciated by Kolivan if the glare sent in Regris' way was any indication.

"Irregardless." Kolivan interjected, "why did you bring him with you?"

"I wasn't going to just leave him there to float around in open space, Kolivan." Antok narrowed his eyes in turn, though the result was ineffective, considering Kolivan was not easily moved.

"That is not what I meant." the Marmora leader quipped back, with not a change in his voice and demeanor.

"He's not full Galran Kolivan, and whatever his other part is they're not in this quadrant of the universe."

"What do you suppose his other make up is?" Thace asked, no doubt hoping to break the tension.

Another shrug was shared by Antok. "My initial thought was the Fleurnir, but that doesn't seem right considering there's no bud on his head. Even a drop of Fleurnir blood gives them a Bloom. The K'anleens were another guess but he does not bear any tribal markings.."

"Human." Kolivan sighed and let his shoulders fall a microscopic bit. "From the edge of the universe there's a small planet of primitive creatures. They haven't even learned how to ease out of their galaxie, all the more reason not to trust the circumstances Antok."

"So is human blood thicker than Galra blood?" Regris asked, cautiously stepping towards Antok and his small charge. Curiosity shone in the youngest blade's eyes as he quirked his head to the side.

"There doesn't seem to be much Galra in him, does it?" he mused, tail easily giving away his interest in the kit.

Antok shook his head, "I don't think his Galran blood was compromised, look." Antok moved the kit onto the crook of one arm as his other slipped into his pocket and retrieved a small device programed to respond to any Galra's touch.

They all watched–though some more amused than others–as the kit lost all interest in his hand and reached for the little sphere Antok held. Antok and the rest watched as the kit made attempts at grabbing the sphere, but was unable to do so with his uncoordinated fingers. Though that was not the demonstration Antok wanted to share, he wanted them to see how the small ball–a common toy amongst Glaran people–glowed a soft hue of lavender and played whatever melody was programmed into it.

"Antok." Kolivan's voice was sharp underneath the monotone and the taller Blade resisted the urge to frown at his leader. He and Kolivan got along well, enough so that Antok even harbored stronger feelings for their stoic leader, but that was beside the point.

"Regardless of his heritage, the kit cannot stay."

Their leader's statement was met with curious glances from both Thace and Regris who alternated their eyes from Kolivan to his second in command.

"Kolivan, the kit–"

"I will not discuss this, Antok." Kolivan said with a set frown, left ear twitching as it tended to do when he was irritated. "You will have three quintents. Find the nearest quadrant that is hospitable to half Galrans."

Though Kolivan didn't say it, all three Blade's knew what their leader was planning with the mission.  _Leave the kit behind… to strangers who may or may not take care of him._

Antok balked at the idea of just abandoning the kit on some planet and turning his back on hum. But he knew better than to push Kolivan when he was irate. So, he bit his tongue and watched the leader of the Marmora stalk out of the command room. The kit in Antok's arms placated and clutching the sphere to his chest, letting the soft melody lull him to sleep.

"Three quintents, eh." Antok murmured while Thace and Regris shared a look, "Looks like we'll have to win him over faster than I thought, hold none of your charm back, kit."


	2. Compromises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolivan is still being an uncooperative little Galran.  
> And Antok is a cute af Marmora dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >>; I should warn you that I did not mean for this to get so heavy.  
> Can I also just say that I don't?? know the politics and exact working of the Blade of Marmora.  
> Also, all alien-esque names and planets are things I make up, or real?? I highly doubt they're real XD.  
> But yeah, lol be warned, I am making this up as I go, let me know if there are any inconsistencies. 
> 
> Enjoy!~

"Antok…" the taller Blade could hear the sigh that Kolivan was refusing to let loose. "Need I ask?"

Amusement lit up Antok's violet eyes as he shrugged easily. "I don't think you need to, but you're welcome to. If you want of course."

Antok could tell that the Marmora leader was not keen to deign Antok's response with an answer of his own, choosing instead to relapse into silence as he tapped away at the holographic keyboard.

However, the crease between his eyes was steadily becoming more and more pronounced the longer Kolivan went without saying anything. Antok realized that he  _could_ divulge the answers the stouter Galran wanted without any preamble, but it was much more interesting to wait.

"Aaaaah." The soft sound was followed by a prolonged series of raspberries as the kit created his own entertainment while his caretaker took care of a pressing report he needed to finish within the next varga.

Antok had long ago realized that language was not something the kit had learned yet, whether it was Galran, S'lëk, Nudvaer, or any of the other common universal tongues. To say that he found it strange would not be incorrect. Kits of differing Galran heritage learned languages at their own pace, but it was unheard of for one to be able to sit up and not have the basic grasp of words, even small ones.

Had Antok not seen the kit's connection to their technology and thus a true Galran, he would presume to think he was nothing more than a child of a less primitive race—human Kolivan had called it. But as it stood, the kit was just as much of the mighty Galra race as he and everyone in the Blade of Marmora. Still, it did not explain the lack of verbal development in the kit, but Antok reasoned that as long as the child was healthy, then he would be happy. Language could always be learned over time.

"Antok?" the call of his name brought Antok out of his musings and back to where his leader was standing a mere arm's length away.

"Yes Kolivan?"

Kolivan took a deep breath, holding it in for a tic longer than he needed to. His fingers stalled over the holographic keys of their computer system and he slid his eyes over to Antok in a long side glance stare. "Why are you not researching the planets as I asked you to?

"Because my report on the Kadier system is due soon?"

Kolivan's jaw tightened and Antok wondered how much longer it would take for the leader to ask the one question Antok had been baiting him with for a while now.

Silence settled and built between them again—at least conversational wise. For the kit continued to interrupt the quiet ambiance with his noises that could be either as soft as a Murhin, or as loud as a Ban'hiir during hunt season. Antok kept an ear to the sounds, not minding them too much, but always keeping an eye out just in case the kit began to wail in distress or hunger as he tended to do.

Antok soon found out that he wasn't the only one keeping tabs on the child and his sounds. It didn't matter which noise came out of the child, Kolivan's ears reacted all the same standing at attention and swiveling to the sounds source before he schooled them back into place.

Half a varga later and Antok pressed the final button, sending off his report. "And that Kit, is how we finish up a well detailed report our Leader is sure to be proud of."

The child merely chewed on his hand and looked up at Antok with wide violet eyes.

"Antok." Kolivan's voice reached him once more. "I would advise against growing attached to the kit."

Antok was once again let down by the lack of commentary on his new invention, though his disappointment in that paled in comparison to what his esteemed Leader was telling him.

"Kolivan, I implore you to reconsider the order."

"I will not bend on this Antok," Kolivan began, turning his full gaze onto the taller Blade and dewarfing him in the same gesture.

"This is no place for a kit, much less one who hasn't even developed. Look at him Antok, he is a liability and can be the very thing that compromises everything the Blades of Marmora have done in over ten millennia. The battlefield is no place for a child."

"Kolivan, he isn't a mere kit, he is a Blade. Just as you and I are, he is one of us!" Antok raised his voice enough to stress his point but not enough to upset the kit.

When Kolivan stared at him expectantly, Antok sighed. "Think about it Kolivan. He was on a ship with a Marmora distress signal being broadcasted. One of our members, who is currently out there,  _wanted_  us to find him. For all we know the missing Blade was their father or mother and their last hope was for us to find their kit and bring him home."

Kolivan didn't say anything to that, instead his jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed on Antok and then the kit before grinding out, "Three quintants, Antok."

Antok's tail lashed out unhappily as he left the room, saying nothing to his leader lest he come to regret it. Kolivan was being unreasonable, the kit was meant to be with them, and for all they knew it was his parent's dying wish for him to end up with the Blade of Marmora. The child would not be safe anywhere else, that much should be obvious.

Antok held himself back from growling, not wanting to upset the kit who was stirring in his perch, possibly unhappy with the emotions he was projecting. Antok sighed, "Yes, you're right kit, we won't win him over with being upset… and you must be getting hungry."

The two were on their way to the dining hall when one of the Blades came barreling towards them.

"Woah, Antok! What is that you're wearing?" Regis asked, eyes brightening as he admired the little contraption that hung off of Antok's shoulders and held the kit within it.

Antok's mood lifted considerably as he was finally asked the one question he was hoping Kolivan would ask, but the leader had chosen to dutifully ignore.

Antok couldn't help but puff out his chest in pride as he displayed his little invention to his comrade. "I'm so glad you asked! As you can probably guess, Regris. I can not hold the Kit at all times much to his chagrin. So I set out to solve that little issue of ours. I searched around the base for a small basket or something similar that the Kit would be comfortable with. And that was when I came across these unused harnesses and made this."

Antok showed off his creation with renewed enthusiasm, feeling overly proud of himself. But then again, how could he not be? Antok had always thought himself a pretty clever Galran and he thought that his latest invention more than protected his claim. The little harness he had fashion also consisted of a folded blanket that provided comfortable padding for the kit and secured the child snuggly to Antok's chest, where he could keep an eye on him and still be able to do his work.

"That's really clever." Regris praised, eyeing the device, "Does this mean that you can attend training and carry the kit around as a Miirnual would their offspring?"

"I suppose I could in theory, but I don't think the kit should be exposed to combat training just yet." Antok considered, though he  _could_  maybe try it once he was more confident with the harness and absolutely sure that he could protect both the kit and himself.

"Antok, there you are." Thace's jog came to a stop beside Regris as he eyed the taller blade, "I heard Kolivan was in a mood, and is about to chew Kaelir out over his last mission report. I was hoping maybe you were going to be there to soften the blow."

Antok frowned, "I'm afraid not, I just came from the observation room. Kolivan and I aren't exactly on the best terms at the moment."

"Still isn't coming around?"

Antok shook his head, "Two vargas weren't enough to warm him up to the idea…" the Blade sighed and looked to the kit and to his fellow brothers in arms. "But that doesn't mean that he should take out his anger on Kaelir. Here, look after the kit while I see what I can do." Antok undid the straps that were holding the kit to him and with gentle care eased him into Thace's hold.

"I will try to be quick, in the meantime feed him some mashed up calips. He will fight you on it, but trust me likes them."

"Antok, wait you can't just–" it was too late, the second in command was already down the hall, on his way back to the observation room.

When he reached his destination, Antok slipped in just as his fellow Blade was being lectured.

"–isk, you understand this, do you not? One step done too quickly, or too carelessly could compromise the entire operation."

"Yes, sir." Antok had to give Kaelir some merit, for he was not cowering before Kolivan, even though the man's irritation was palpable.

"You were to infiltrate the Ibanex Moon and gather the information of the three commanders in that area. Your assignment was to learn their route patterns. Their drop offs. Memorize their refueling periods. Additionally, you were to gather any and all information on any significant prisoners that were headed to either camp Davlia or Alner. What did you find out?"

"Everything I was able to uncover is on my report, sir." Kaelir nodded to his forgotten tablet to Kolivan's left and Antok took it into hand, unlocking it and skimming the contents.

"Kolivan," a frown was pulling at Antok's lips. Everything the leader was asking was written in the report, right down to how many troops were in each battlecruiser. "Kaelir did as he was told, and more. There was no rush in the mission and he arrived in a timely manner…"

"Kaelir did as he was told, yes." Kolivan didn't even turn to him as he addressed his second in command, "but he was also careless. Did you or did you not make the mistake of not encrypting your thumbnail? Every piece of information that you stole could be traced back to the device. It  _was_  traced back too, luckily you had the presence of mind to destroy the device before the fleet caught onto you, but it was too close Kaelir."

Only then did Kaelir's shoulders hunch slightly, "Yes, sir."

"We cannot be lax, on  _anything."_  Kolivan raised a hand and waved off the young Blade in dismissal. "Let this be a lesson."

And it was only then that he turned to look at Antok. "Compromises can be miniscule, Antok. Or they can be right under your nose. It was by pure luck and quick thinking on Kaelir's part that he remembered the encryption detail. Had he not, he would have been caught or worse, followed to out outer base. We have fought too long, we have been meticulous and careful in everything we have done. The universe is in dire need of an Empire free rule, and that kit is not imperative to this fight. Say your goodbyes and deposit him on the colony of your choice. He does not stay."

Antok's anger returned, but as before, he didn't raise his voice to the man who was his Leader. The kit may be one small part of the universe, but that did not mean that his life was any less valuable than the rest of them. If anything, Antok believed that his life was more valuable than that of theirs, he was an innocent, he did not choose to be abandoned in space to a fate unknown. He was a clueless kit, unaware of the war they waged. To abandon him for what was perceived as the good of the universe, Antok was not having it.

For the second time, Antok left the observation room. His battle wasn't over just yet, but engaging in it as upset as he was was bound to make it worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please appreciate the adorable as fuck Antok and his Kangaroo-baby holder!! Innovative Galran ftw!~ He was so happy to have his kit there and like his hands free~
> 
> Anywho! Imma leave you there, I wish I could say the next installment will be lighter but I honestly have no clue ^^; your guess is as good as mine amigos. So till next time!~
> 
> PS. feel free to come tell me anything about baby Keith and his Marmora Dads, I have the same Tumblr username, but also currently: Sheith-my-heart ^^~


End file.
